


And the last one

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Мини R-NC17_2017 [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, вампирская AU в каноне, возможный ООС, драма, подвал в лучших традициях и элементы «стокгольмского синдрома», упоминание увечий, элементы БДСМ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: Не все преграды можно преодолеть





	And the last one

**К** аюта ожидаемо встречает Хакса темнотой. И неестественной тишиной в придачу. Для помещения, в котором, помимо самого Хакса, находится еще одно существо — это слишком подозрительно. Однако на выяснение причин времени не остается — приходится быстро, на пределе возможностей, уклоняться. Бить в ответ вслепую, ориентируясь на звук и колебания воздуха. Не ново. Тишина раскалывается звоном цепи, глухим звуком удара и болезненным шипением. Свет наконец загорается, и перед глазами предстает уже слегка поднадоевшая, но все еще интересная картина — Рен собственной персоной. Тело магистра — теперь, скорее всего, уже бывшего — украшают многочисленные ссадины и синяки, повязку на боку пропитала кровь, проступая уродливыми пятнами, похожими на ядовитые цветы. Кайло прижимает к ней руку и кривит губы в болезненной гримасе. Хаксу нравится. И злые потемневшие до черноты глаза с сохранившимися до сих пор редкими всполохами золотого, и яркие закушенные губы. Еще больше ему нравится толстая цепь, змеей сомкнувшая браслет-пасть вокруг лодыжки Рена и уходящая вторым концом под кровать. Длина цепи такова, что дойти до двери не хватает каких-то пары шагов, но вполне возможно коснуться её кончиками пальцев, если сильно вытянуть руку. Идеальная длина. Издевательская.  _В его стиле_.  
  
Хакс растягивает губы в не затрагивающей глаза улыбке, спрашивает:  
  
— Как всегда, немного не дотянулись, Рен? — и получает полный ненависти взгляд в ответ. — Вам стоило бы прикладывать больше усилий. Или без этих своих фокусов вы ничего из себя не представляете? Не хватило терпения выучить хоть что-нибудь стоящее?  
  
Официальное «вы» непривычно режет ухо. Царапает по восприятию своей чужеродностью, словно это не они с магистром были на ты едва ли не с момента знакомства.  
  
Кайло не отвечает. Он злится, и Хакс знает это, видит, читает по глазам и снисходительно хмыкает.  _Любуется_. Провоцирует. Кайло взвивается мгновенно, из горла вырывается рык, верхняя губа дергается? обнажая зубы, словно он бешеный, готовый вот-вот броситься пёс. Того и гляди попробует перегрызть горло. О, он не отказался бы, Хакс знает. Ждет этого и оказывается прав: Рен нападает — вернее, пытается.  
  
Хакс отступает немного назад, всего на пару шагов, и смотрит в глаза Рену с нескрываемой насмешкой — до него не дотянуться. Не стоило и пытаться. И прыгать тоже. Цепь тянет обратно, Рен падает на пол, не успев сгруппироваться. Должно быть, это больно. Хакс подмечает, что рефлексы магистра немного пострадали. Как и смекалка. Не стоит вестись на поводу эмоций, но таков уж Рен. Вот и раненый бок наверняка снова поврежден. Однако Кайло не издает ни звука, только громко, прерывисто дышит.   
Хакс присаживается на корточки рядом, зарывается пальцами в его волосы, спутанные и немного влажные, и ласково поглаживает. Рен под его рукой замирает, выдыхает с хриплым смешком: «Ублюдок», — после чего расслабляется, распластавшись по полу, и только голову поворачивает так, чтобы видеть Хакса. Больше он не нападет. Сегодня.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя.  
  
— Я знаю. — Генерал по-прежнему улыбается. — Ты говоришь это так часто, что твои слова начинают походить на признание в любви. Совсем как раньше.  
  
 _Слишком эмоционален, слишком впечатлителен. Слишком легко задеть. Жертва._  
  
— Заткнись! — Рен огрызается, но как-то вяло. Хакс знает, что это от усталости: под глазами у того залегли глубокие тени, губы растрескались, а кожа бледная, как у покойника, и покрыта холодной испариной. К тому же еще и рана явно доставляет неприятности, а может, даже снова открылась. Особой вины за собой Хакс не чувствует, в своем положении Рен виноват сам. Он мог бы быть менее своенравным, более покладистым и сговорчивым, не капризничать, как несмышленый ребенок. Но в таком случае, конечно же, было бы не так интересно. Ведь это противостояние как-никак доставляет извращенное удовольствие им обоим. Такая прекрасная возможность сделать другому больнее, чем тебе.  
  
— Поднимайся, — командует Хакс и, в последний раз проведя рукой по чужому затылку, встает на ноги.  
  
— Иди в кровать, ты же не забыл, где твое место? Правда, если ты настолько беспомощен, я могу тебя понести. Как принцессу.  
  
Естественно, после такого щедрого предложения Рен едва ли не подскакивает с пола и снова злобно скалится, однако послушно идет к кровати, шлепая по полу босыми ногами. Его сопровождают гулкий грохот и лязганье цепи, но Хаксу известно, насколько бесшумно тот может передвигаться на самом деле. Когда хочет. Когда забывает притворяться человеком.  
  
— Однажды я убью тебя за это всё. — Кайло обводит взглядом комнату и опускается у кровати на пол, он хочется казаться расслабленным, но для этого его плечи слишком напряжены. Впрочем, даже если не учитывать этого — выдают глаза. Голодные и злые. Ненавидящие и самую малость усталые. Затравленные. Кайло прекрасно научился обманывать себя, превращать боль в ярость, но это не отменяет того, что ему действительно больно.  _Красиво._  
  
— Когда-нибудь убьешь, — соглашается Хакс. — Но не сегодня. Ты уже пытался и попытку эту позорно провалил.  
  
Рен отчетливо скрипит зубами.  _Лжец._  Им обои известно, что шанс убить Хакса у него был, и не один. Но он все еще не может. Хакс не знает, хорошо это или плохо. Он тоже врет сам себе и достиг небывалых высот в этом.  
  
Хакс идет к кровати, неспешно раздеваясь на ходу, под пристальным голодным взглядом наливающихся багрянцем глаз. Кайло больше не скрывает свою природу, скорее наоборот. В присутствии Хакса это почти вызов. Хакс остается в одном нижнем белье, да и от него планирует в скором времени избавиться. В отличие от Рена, который даже от оставшихся на нем штанов умудрился оставить одни обрывки, Хакс относится к своим вещам бережно. Ко всем своим вещам.  
  
Стоит только Хаксу усесться на край кровати, как Кайло, не дожидаясь приглашения, взбирается к нему на колени. Усаживается поудобнее, нетерпеливо ерзая и практически фиксируя своими бедрами, давит ладонями на плечи, заставляет откинуть голову. Выжидающе смотрит. Взгляд выдает и нетерпение — жгучее, с нотками горечи, и желание — такое яркое, что в нем можно сгореть, и бешеную безудержную страсть, вытесняющую все прочее. Хакс не сопротивляется, наоборот, обнимает за талию, привлекая к себе ближе, поглаживает по спине и пояснице. Рен коротко урчит, как дикий кот, и тут же замолкает, наверняка злясь на себя за такую реакцию. Ему хотелось бы придушить Хакса, но он слишком любит его ненавидеть. И слишком ненавидит любить.  
  
— Ты определись, хочется тебе меня укусить или нет, а то так тянешь, что хоть самому управляйся. — В голосе Хакса неприкрытая насмешка, только вот еле-еле уловимая угроза напоминает: он может так сделать. И сделает. Так уже бывало.  
  
— Я все еще могу перегрызть тебе шею. — Рен склоняется к этой шее, такой притягательной и хрупкой, и шепчет, касаясь губами кожи: — Или сломать кости. По одной. Говорят, это очень больно. Или перерезать тебе сухожилия, сделать живой куклой. Буду творить с тобой, что вздумается.  
  
— А я могу сломать тебе позвоночник, — шепчет Хакс в ответ слегка охрипшим голосом, продолжая водить одной рукой по спине Кайло. Вторую руку перемещает ему на грудь и сжимает левый сосок, добиваясь тихого вздоха. — Или раздробить тебе грудную клетку и вырвать сердце. Хочешь проверить, кто из нас окажется быстрее?  
  
 _Помнишь, мы уже проверяли, давай сделаем это снова._  
  
Рен целую секунду обдумывает это предложение, потом прижимается к Хаксу ближе и проводит рукой, вдавливая ногти, от плеча к животу, после чего накрывает ладонью его пах.  
  
— Не сегодня, — и после короткой паузы добавляет, сжимая ладонь: — Я еще не обедал.  
  
Такой ответ, пусть и не до конца правдивый, вполне устраивает обоих, ведь наконец-то можно перейти к действиям. Так Кайло и поступает, запустив руку под ткань трусов Хакса и поглаживая полувозбужденный член. К шее он примеривается чуть дольше, увлеченно исследует кожу губами и языком, наконец кусает намеренно болезненно, вгоняя иглы клыков, заставляет зашипеть и дернуться. Хакс в отместку царапает ему спину, но следы исчезают почти мгновенно, как и всегда. Яд начинает действовать несколькими секундами позже, и Хакс в руках Рена расслабляется, получая удовольствие. Позволяет пить свою кровь.  
  
Все-таки это свойство вампиров дает большие преимущества — жертва всегда наслаждается происходящим. И хочет большего. Хакс, полуприкрыв глаза, коротко постанывает, пока Кайло медленно глотает, растягивая наслаждение от трапезы, и не забывает ритмично двигать рукой на чужом члене, приближая момент оргазма. Рену нравится, что сейчас Хакс в его власти, расслаблен, разнежен и даже наслаждается своим положением жертвы. Жаль, что это всего лишь видимость. Кайло больше не обманывается, как бы ему ни хотелось. Он знает: Хакс — охотник. Лучший из лучших. Сильнейший. Слава о нем гремела едва ли не на половину галактики. Только Рен был так глуп, чтобы не замечал очевидного — и посмотри-ка, что из этого вышло. Хакс поймал его, поймал и не убил. Выполнил приказ Верховного лидера. Стал его тюремщиком и добровольно — жертвой. Рен просто не смог устоять, никогда не мог.  
  
Ощущение исходящей от Хакса опасности приятно щекочет нервы и кончик языка, оседает привкусом крови на губах, прокатывается по горлу, дурманит. А хватка переместившейся на шею руки не дает забыться и преступить черту, выпив больше, чем ему позволено.  _Все правильно._  
  
Кайло делает еще один глоток и с мимолетным сожалением, что больше ему сегодня не получить, втягивает клыки. Хакс дрожит, цепляется за плечи Рена, кусает его сам, почти раня кожу, и громко вскрикивает в оргазме. Рена будто бы прошивает зарядом электричества, по телу проходят приятные волны дрожи, глаза закрываются сами собой, а под веками мелькают яркие вспышки, похожие на разноцветные молнии.   
В себя он приходит, лежа на Хаксе, лениво поглаживающем его спину, пока Кайло пытается совладать со случайно разделенными эмоциями. Такого он не планировал, не подозревал даже, что так бывает. Исключительно приятная неожиданность.   
 _Когда-нибудь они оба доиграются._  
  
Реальность напоминает о себе негромким прерывистым вздохом Хакса. Зажатая между их телами рука немного затекла, но сознание отмечает это как-то мимоходом, больше концентрируясь на том, что неплохо было бы попробовать облизать Хакса. Так, как давно хотелось, пока есть такая возможность и сам объект не сопротивляется.  
  
Рен привстает на руках, потягивается, как большой кот, с удивлением замечает, что на Хаксе каким-то мистическим образом еще сохранились остатки трусов. Изрядно подранные вампирскими когтями и перепачканные спермой. Кайло позволяет себе мимолетную ухмылку — Хакс наверняка будет недоволен с этой его чертовой педантичностью. Но главное — не дать ему отвлечься сейчас. Рен быстро устраняет досадную преграду и принимается вылизывать живот своего охотника, слегка задевая кожу клыками — дразнится. Смотрит, чуть приподняв голову, в глаза. Только едва уловимая насмешка теперь в его взгляде.  _Провоцирует. Помнишь?_  
  
Пальцы Хакса зарываются в волосы на затылке Рена. Рука предупреждающе сжимается, оттягивая пряди, но не настолько, чтобы причинить боль.  
  
Кайло не отказался бы от этой боли. От Хакса целиком. Он вопреки всему его нестерпимо хочет.  _Почти любит._  Всего. Полностью. С его жестокими, оставляющими быстро заживающие синяки руками, злым языком и мерзким характером. И боли, физической, чтоб заглушить внутреннею, ему хочется тоже. И этого всего он жаждет от Хакса. Жаждет настолько, что почти готов попросить.   
 _Мне не хватает тебя. Опять. Снова. Да, сколько же можно.  
Разрушь меня.  
Отпусти._  
Но, он, конечно же, не станет просить.  
  
Вместо слов он касается губами живота, запускает язык в пупок, слегка прихватывает кожу зубами, после чего неспешно прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев к груди и только тогда приподнимает голову настолько, чтобы заглянуть Хаксу в глаза — темные и затягивающие, как болото. В глубине этих глаз ему чудятся болотные огни, сводящие заблудших путников с ума.  _Он сам уже давно спятил._  
Рен не может прочитать мысли охотника (хотя раньше он такого делать бы и не стал) — этому, как и большей части других его способностей, мешает далеко не изящное украшение на ноге. Где только Хакс достал такую древность? Но все же как-то ему удается уловить ли, понять ли: все же не он один увяз в этом с головой. Они оба неотвратимо тонут.   
Подумать только — и Хакс, все-таки тоже. Это невероятно иронично.  
Наверное, это даже утешает. И уже почти не горько.  
Даже почти приятно от мысли, что Хакс сгрызет себя сам, когда осознает.  
Если осознает.  
Но.   
Не время для мыслей.  
  
Рен ухмыляется, прикусывает сосок Хакса, царапая зубами до крови и вызывая возмущенный вскрик. Приподнимается на руках и тянется за поцелуем. Хакс отвечает. Зло, жадно, нетерпеливо... Ни намека на нежность, ни следа аккуратности. Рену больше не надо сдерживать желание укусить до крови, прятать клыки. Но иногда, самую малость, все еще хочется. Целовать долго и нежно, до боли в покрасневших губах, до подрагивающих колен, до привкуса счастья на языке.   
Как раньше.  
  
Хакс не имеет ничего против продолжения, он ухмыляется в ответ, снова целует и легко, не встречая сопротивления, подминает вампира под себя, перекатываясь по кровати и меняясь с ним местами. Прикасается пальцами к почти исчезнувшим отметинам синяков, надавливает на повязку, добиваясь приглушенного стона и болезненного шипения. Хакс уверен, что рана под перевязью почти затянулась, и собирается проверить это. Под слоями бинтов и бакта-пластырем обнаруживается почти заживший рубец. Вызывающе красный. Хакс касается его губами, а затем и зубами. Проводит языком, и вампир под ним всхлипывает, дрожит и силой втягивает воздух. Смотрит потемневшими, отчетливо отливающими багрянцем глазами и не сопротивляется. Желает большего. Ждет.  
  
 _Сделай это еще раз. Разрушь его, сломай._  
  
— Жаль, я не знал раньше, что тебе так нравится боль, Рен.  
  
— Я тоже. Не знал. Таким меня сделал ты, нравится? — В голосе Кайло сплетаются ядовитая злость и темная, не менее ядовитая похоть. Ему хочется и боли, и Хакса, и сделать больно Хаксу в особенности. Он ведь и правда причастен к метаморфозам Рена.  
— Напоминает кривое отражение, правда? Каково это, трахаться с призраками прошлого, а, Хакс? — Яд сочится с губ Кайло, провоцируя, подталкивая к действиям. Долой эти непрошеные почти теплые чувства, хватит. Они все разрушат. Лучше уж боль. Сильнее, ярче... чище. Ведь Хакс может ему это дать.  
  
У Хакса темнеют глаза, он давит рукой на рубец, вонзая ногти в кожу, приподнимается и шепчет в самые губы. Напоминая. И тоже дразня. Голос его ласкает невидимыми лезвиями:  
  
— Почти так же приятно, как видеть твои слезы, Рен. Видеть тебя подо мной. Беззащитным — бери и делай, что пожелаешь. Давно хотелось.  
  
Рен дрожит от предвкушения, зрачки почти полностью затопили радужку, дыхание напрочь сбилось. Хакс поклясться готов — Рен сейчас представляет что-то совершенно непотребное. И хочет это воплотить, степень воодушевления Хакс может почувствовать своим бедром. Рен облизывает губы и хрипло, с долей ехидства, выдыхает:  
  
— Ну и за чем же дело стало? Или тебе слабо, о-хот-ник?  
  
Хакс многообещающе улыбается и целует его, прикусывая нижнюю губу, сжимает руку на шее.   
И это почти обещание.  
  


***

  
Несколькими часами позже, когда Рен даже шевелится с трудом от усталости, Хакс уходит в душ, надеясь, что к тому моменту, как он выйдет, вампир уже уснет. Напрасно. Упрямый, как стадо бант, Кайло решительно не собирается засыпать в одиночестве и без поцелуя перед сном. Как всегда упрямый. «Дорвавшийся». Хакса почти не колет эта мысль. Ему, в самом-то деле, не о чем жалеть в прошлом, ведь это не привело бы их обоих сюда, к текущему положению вещей. Пусть даже такому. Хакс уже почти не отрицает сам перед собой, что такой Кайло, изменившийся, повзрослевший, ему иррационально нравится. Нравится гораздо больше того влюбленного по уши мальчишки-вампира. Пусть где-то глубоко в душе он и самую малость сожалеет.  
  
 _Жаль того огня, которым ты горел._  
  
А что касается поцелуев — Хакс усмехается такой зацикленности, знает, откуда она. Ему совсем не сложно в такой малости пойти Рену навстречу. В конце концов, ему тоже нравится целоваться. Главное, не увлечься и отправить все-таки этого глупца спать. Совсем немного, но все же Хакс беспокоится о Рене — тот достаточно пострадал еще во время поимки от собственной глупости. Нарывался, как только мог, довел охрану, бушевал, наотрез отказываясь возвращаться под крылышко к Сноуку... Да и сидение на цепи и частичная голодовка положительно на нем не сказались. Чертов упрямец.  
  
 _Восхитительный наглец, так похожий в этом на тебя._  
  
— Ну так как насчет последнего поцелуя? — спрашивает Рен, не открывая глаз, пока Хакс вытирает его влажным полотенцем, и добавляет, чтоб наверняка, словно торгуется: — Поцелуешь, и я точно засну.  
  
Внутри от этих слов почему-то неприятно, коротко колет. Хакс не собирается об этом думать.  
  
— А с утра мне тебя тоже будить поцелуем?  
  
— Я бы не отказался.  
  
Избавившись от полотенца, Хакс устраивается в кровати, Рен тут же обвивает его руками, прижимается всем телом и снова требует очередной поцелуй. Генерал целует так, словно намеревается душу вынуть, слишком нежно и не похоже на обычные их поцелуи. Только на тот, самый первый. Кайло хорошо и невыносимо больно одновременно.  
  
— А теперь спи, — мягко командует его охотник. Рен устраивает голову около плеча Хакса и послушно засыпает, не прекращая обнимать. Рен —все еще единственный вампир, умудряющийся мерзнуть при естественно-высокой температуре тела в любом климате. Напоследок он думает о том, что, наверное, просыпаться вместе с утра ему бы тоже хотелось.   
Но... Это нереальные мечты. Может быть, где-то в параллельной вселенной такое и возможно... С ленивыми поцелуями, ненавязчивыми объятьями и, конечно же, кафом в постель. Но не здесь. Не у них с Хаксом.  
  
Утром все вернется на круги своя. Утром они проснутся почти врагами, Рен будет строить планы побега и пытаться убить Хакса. Хотя и он сам, и Хакс знают, что убить не сможет. Но все же ему позволили. А Хакс... сам Хакс снова станет невыносим надменным охотником, редкой сволочью, едва отличимой по темпераменту от глыбы льда. Идеальным по его представлению охотником. Неспособным совершать ошибки.  _Но возможность чувствовать — не ошибка._  
  
По-другому они не умеют и не могут. Их всегда что-то будет разделять. Первая любовь или тень прошлого, оковы, и неважно, какие: невидимая цепь долга или вполне материальная. Взаимная страсть и взаимная же ненависть.   
Долг, долг, долг. Клятвы и принципы.   
Эти преграды не из тех, что можно преодолеть поодиночке.   
А вместе...  
  
Хакс проверяет входящие сообщения на датападе, — новых нет — гасит экран и свет, устраивает свою руку поверх руки Кайло. Поглаживает невесомо запястье.   
Хакс твердо уверен: то, что он чувствует к Рену, — всего лишь мимолетная блажь. Приятный бонус — как он ответил Верховному лидеру когда-то.   
 _Лжец. Лжец._    
Им никогда не быть вместе. Но ему иррационально хочется растянуть это время, хоть немного. Или и вовсе — что за кощунственная мысль — последовать примеру вампира, сбежав. К черту, все это бессмысленно.  
Хакс собирается выполнить приказ.  
Хакс запрещает себе думать о том, что в поцелуях Рена так отчетливо чувствуется горечь. О том, что просить ему совсем не обязательно. И о том, что Хаксу так безумно нравились золотые искры в глазах Кайло. Ему всего этого не хватало.   
Он помнил, как испугался, что мог убить его...  
  
 _А потом испугался, что хотел, но не смог. Всегда хотел, и вовсе не убить, но никогда не признавался. Да, ведь так?_  
  
Мысль, что у них на двоих могла бы быть смертная жизнь Хакса, сумей они объединиться, гаснет в сознании последней.   
Возможно, он вспомнит об этом с утра и, пересилив себя, поговорит с Реном.  
Возможно, вмести они найдут какой-нибудь другой выход, кроме порядком поднадоевшей игры в ненависть охотника к жертве, где каждый считает, что охотник именно он.  
Возможно, они оба смогут оставить прошлое в прошлом? перешагнув через все скопившиеся чувства.  
Возможно...  
  
 _Все вампиры — форсъюзеры, но не все форсъюзеры — вампиры, и так или иначе Рен всегда будет один._


End file.
